moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus Downs
Downs is a soldier that appears in the Modern Combat series, beginning with Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. He is a member of the Mustang Squad. He is first introduced in the first mission of MC2, The Great Escape Part 1, where he and Newman are held captive in an unknown area. He then returns in 'To The Summit', based earlier than his previous mission. He helps out taking down main leaders before being captured with Newman. He manages to escape and free Newman. Downs and Newman manage to escape and rejoin the Mustangs. In Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation he is a Sergeant and leader of Phantom Unit, he and Walker go to Alaska to rescue Razor Squad only to find Starks and Anderson (who along with Washington) joined Phantom Unit. They go through North Korea and Pakistan. After being captured by Popovich in Façade, they escape. At the ending Popovich mentions finding Downs' hometown and launching the nukes there. In Modern Combat 4. Downs appearance is almost completely different. He has brown hair instead of blonde, Brown eyes instead of Blue. He also has a different voice actor from MC2 and 3 to MC4. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus The Great Escape Part 1 Downs is in an enemy stronghold, held captive for two weeks along with Newman, he eventually escapes, and goes to Newman to free him. After he regains consciousness, Downs escorts Newman out, killing a guard by throwing him off the cliff, allowing Newman to grab a weapon. Downs and Newman fight several guards, destroy towers, and an enemy vehicle. Once it is destroyed, Downs tries to open a gate/door with his shoulder, though he rams it with so much force he heads over a cliffside. He manages to cling on long enough for Newman to lift him up. The duo continue to move through the compound, eliminating any and all threats nearby. They eventually make their way towards a larger door, though it is locked, leading Downs to discover they are being ambushed. Newman is wounded, and Downs takes cover as enemy forces fire at them from the hall. Downs tosses a frag grenade in hopes of allowing an easier escape. Gallery Downswave.PNG|Downs' first appearance in the Modern Combat series. Downsescape.PNG|Downs as seen after freed from captivity in MC2. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Downs returns in Modern Combat 3 as a Sergeant and giving commands to a team named "Phantom Unit". He is first heard at the end of Mission 3 giving Walker the chance to join the squad. Walker joins the squad and both go on a mission in Alaska to find the missing Razor Squad. After only find 2 members they escape on a truck with Walker taking out enemies on the back with a Light Machine Gun. Soon after, Anderson joins the squad. Phantom Unit soon goes and assaults a ship called the "Yong-Wang". A new member called Washington joins the squad making it 4 people in the squad. They all jump out and free falling. As they are going to pull out their parachutes, Walker notices that his one is broken, he pulls out his reserve just in time but soon hits the water. He is saved by the squad and they seperate, Downs with Washington and Anderson with Walker. Anderson and Walker soon discover prototype planes. Anderson turns on the controls and Walker moves up to regroup with the others. Downs tells Walker to go in and active the controls. Washington goes in to see how Walker is doing and they soon get out and fly out. They find intel which tells them about a factory with more intel about Popovich. Walker and Washington move up into sniping position while Downs and Anderson wait for them to clear the path. Walker is equipped with a Intercept L-200 with the Thermal Sight and Silencer attachments. Downs and Anderson enter the factory but are spotted. Walker and Washington join the assualt on the factoy. Eventually they split up with Washington going to help Downs out. After Walker activates the train doors, he runs to regroup with the team. He encounters heavy resistance but makes it through, When he is almost at the with the team, a grenade hits him, he is knocked onto the floor but rolls under the door and regroups with them. They soon split up again with Downs with Washington and Walker with Anderson. They rig charges around the place and try to escape. With Walker and Anderson placing charges, Downs and Washington searching a round to find more intel. Soon Downs and Washington meet with heavy resistance. They call Walker and Anderson for back up and soon evacuate the place. They soon find out that there is another target out there working with the K.P.R. Phantom Unit is then deployed into Pakistan trying to find and takedown a man called Edward Page operating under the name of "Zealot". They are given fire support by Carter but is shot down. Downs and Anderson move into the area to try save Carter but runs into heavy resistance and calls for backup. Walker and Washington come and help Downs and Anderson. Downs and Anderson stay behind to find survivors while Walker and Washington continue with the objective. They soon run into a sniper but is taken out by a friendly helicopter. They soon find out that it was a friendly sniper and Washington is shot by Page. Walker goes solo and tries to find Page. He ends up finding him and do some hand to hand combat. Downs and Anderson come to help Walker out with Anderson tackling Page and interrorgating him. They find out where General Tong is hiding and what he has there. Gallery Downsmc3dossier.PNG|Sergeant Downs' dossier before Operation Hostile Territories DownsPlane.png|Downs as seen onboard a C-130 carrier. AlaskaDowns.png|Downs contacting command. See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Downs returns in Modern Combat 4 Zero Hour as a surporting character, he first appeared in Mission 1 helping Waker and Blake to find the president. Later he appeared as a minor in mission 4, trying to buy more time for Walker and Downs to escape and hunt down Page. He later gone with Walker and Blake to find Saunders the leader of the SGS. After Blake accidentaly killed Saunders, the unit went to south afica the headquaters of the SGS. He and Blake then tried to find the president at the end of mission 9, his helicopter was shot down leaving Blake falling to a basement. While Downs remained on the chopper. After rescuing the president, Downs and his team went to Antarctica stopping Edward page to create the ultimate doomsday weapon. Downs, Blake, Walker and Anderson made their way to the antartic base. Blake and Anderson made their way to a lab which had L5N1 virus in various containers. Anderson opened a door and refused to let Blake in, Anderson was spotted by Page. After Anderson's death Edward survived the C-4 explosion. When Downs and Walker was planting the C-4s on the computers to delete all the data. Page shot Downs shoulder, while Walker was trying to kill Page. Upon being nearly killed by Page, Blake stabbed him on the neck saving Walker and the injured Downs. The surviving soldiers which are; Blake, Walker and Downs. Walker and Blake assisted the injured Downs to the extraction zone. When they arrived at the Extract zone, Walker ordered Blake to detonate the C4 explosives, to turn the UC (Unified Citizens) base into a pile of scrap. See also Trivia *He is the only recurring character from Black Pegasus to survive the events of Zero Hour, as Anderson dies. *He is the first allied character who uses a handgun in the series. *He recalls the Great Escape pt.1 mission from Modern Combat 2 in Modern Combat 3. Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Characters Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Characters Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Characters Category:Phantom Unit members Category:Wounded in action Category:Alive Category:Prisoners of War Category:Characters